


Se non ora, quando?

by Coffeegirl_Alex



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, RPF, m/m - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex
Summary: E' la mia prima storia in questo fandom ed è tanto che non scrivo fanfiction, ma vedendo le foto di Timmy e di Armie e le loro interviste in giro per il web non sono proprio riuscita a trattenermi dallo scrivere una cosina piccola piccola su di loro...Grazie mille a Paola per le chiacchiere, per il sostegno e per avermi suggerito il titolo per questa fanfiction.





	Se non ora, quando?

Quando è cambiato tutto quanto? Quando di preciso hai cominciato a guardare Armie con occhi diversi? Quando ha smesso di essere esclusivamente un collega, un mentore e un buon amico e si è trasformato in qualcosa di più profondo? Ti eri illuso che fossa tutta colpa delle riprese, dell’immedesimarsi nel tuo personaggio. Avevi creduto di essere talmente talentuoso da riuscire a fare sembrare reale la finzione. Ma quale finzione? Sei stato uno stupido. Stupido e ingenuo.

Le riprese sono terminate da un pezzo e tu continui a sentirti allo stesso modo, c’è solo un piccolo problema: tu non sei Elio e lui non è Oliver, ma Armie la tua costar, etero e sposata e tutti quei baci appassionati, cui non smetti di pensare, non erano altro che finzione.  
Non appena si è conclusa l’ennesima intervista, sei riuscito a stento ad aspettare che si spegnessero i riflettori e poi sei corso via, sei andato a nasconderti dove lui non potesse trovarti. Ti sei messo in salvo, almeno per ora.

Sul divano che avete condiviso anche quella sera, impegnati a rispondere alle domande, per ben due volte ti sei sottratto al suo tocco. Non era mai accaduto prima, siete sempre stati molto tattili fin dall’inizio. Eppure oggi non ce l’hai fatta a sorridere, fingendo che fosse tutto a posto. Non ti basta più che lui ti sfiori mentre scherza con la conduttrice o con il pubblico. Non è l’elemosina ciò che vuoi.  
Ora sei solo, nella tua asettica stanza d’albergo, il completo blu elettrico e la camicia bianca abbandonati da qualche parte, mentre te ne stai disteso nella penombra, illuminata solo dalle luci che filtrano dall’esterno, con indosso un paio di pantaloni della tuta e un’ampia t-shirt bianca che ti fa sentire ancora più esile.  
Sussulti quando percepisci un debole bussare alla porta. Sai fin troppo bene chi c’è dall’altra parte, ma in questo momento Armie è sia l’unica sia l’ultima persona che vorresti accanto. Rimani in silenzio, immobile, trattieni il respiro. Se ne andrà, ti illudi. Ma la smentita arriva presto perché i colpi sulla porta si fanno sempre più insistenti.

«Timmy, lo so che sei lì dentro, è tutto ok? Sono preoccupato.»  
Sai che non se ne andrà tanto facilmente e comunque non senza una risposta da parte tua perché Armie è fatto così, si preoccupa per le persone e questo è proprio uno degli aspetti che più ti hanno colpito di lui. Non vuoi ferirlo, sai che non ha nessuna colpa per come ti senti ora, se non quella di esserti amico, di avere fatto di tutto per metterti a tuo agio durante i lunghi mesi di riprese, di essere lì per te ancora una volta. Hai fatto tutto da solo e non ti meriti che una persona come lui se ne stia fuori in corridoio a domandarsi cosa ti stia succedendo.  
Ti stropicci gli occhi, ti alzi, i pochi passi che ti separano dalla porta pesano come piombo. Un piede dopo l’altro, se metti un piede davanti all’altro puoi farcela. Fai scattare la serratura e prima ancora che tu abbia il tempo di registrare ciò che sta accadendo, Armie è entrato nella stanza, ti ha appoggiato una mano sulla spalla e l’altra sulla fronte, scostando i riccioli ribelli.

«Non hai la febbre.» La sua voce ti appare talmente sollevata nel constatarlo da fare male al cuore.  
«Ti senti male?»  
«Armie che cosa ci fai qui?» Lo sai che non si risponde a una domanda con un’altra domanda, ma hai bisogno di prendere tempo, di riordinare le idee, di gestire la sua presenza, il suo odore, il fatto che siate soli in una stanza senza Luca, senza cineprese.  
«Stasera eri, non lo so, diverso e poi sei letteralmente corso via. Ho pensato che fosse successo qualcosa di grave, che non ti sentissi bene.»  
«E’ solo un po’ di mal di stomaco, forse è stata colpa del pranzo.» Gli menti.  
Cielo, da quando hai iniziato a comportarti come un bambino? Del resto non ci sono alternative e poi tu il dolore lo senti per davvero, solo un po’ più in alto a sinistra.  
«Vieni.» Ti passa un braccio intorno alle spalle e tu ti lasci condurre fino al letto. Armie ti fa stendere e ti dice di chiudere gli occhi, tu esprimi una debole protesta ma lui ti chiede di fidarti e tu non puoi fare altro che assecondarlo perché le tue gambe si sono tramutate in gelatina. Poco dopo senti il materasso abbassarsi appena. Si è seduto accanto a te e ha iniziato a massaggiarti lo stomaco attraverso il tessuto sottile della maglietta, muovendo le dita come a disegnare piccoli cerchi. Sussulti a quel contatto inaspettato, è delicato eppure è come se stesse scavando nella tua carne, fin nelle viscere.  
«Ssst, fidati.» La sua voce è tranquilla.  
Non è che non ti fidi di lui, è in te stesso e nelle tue reazioni che non riponi la minima fiducia.  
Quando ti sfugge un gemito strozzato, senti le dita di Armie immobilizzarsi, la sua mano ora è ferma, distesa sul tuo stomaco e tu senti bruciare ogni singolo centimetro di pelle, come se stessi per prendere fuoco.  
«E’ colpa mia, ti ho fatto male?»  
Scuoti leggermente il capo, non fidandoti della fermezza nella tua voce.  
«Vuoi che continui?»

 _Se ti fermi, mi uccidi._  
_Se continui, mi uccidi._

«Prova a rilassarti.» Ti dice. Certo, per lui è facile, non è Armie quello che presto dovrà giustificare un’erezione. Maledetti pantaloni della tuta.  
E’ meglio parlare o morire?  
Di nuovo? Le battute del film ti sono entrate dentro e adesso non sai più dove finisca Timothée e dove cominci Elio.  
Prendi un respiro e chiudi gli occhi. Non è abbastanza, non ancora. Ti copri il viso con la mano destra, come se con quel gesto potessi nasconderti alla sua vista, solo allora gli dici di continuare. Il tono è così basso da farti dubitare che la voce ti sia rimasta in gola se non fosse per le dita di Armie che hanno ripreso a disegnare piccoli cerchi appena sotto il tuo sterno. E’ una sensazione così bella da toglierti il respiro. Pensi che se anche dovessi morire in quel momento andrebbe bene così perché non ti sei mai sentito tanto appagato. Che pensiero sciocco, proprio il pensiero di un ragazzino.  
«Pensi di dirmi cosa ti sta succedendo?»

 _Sta succedendo che sono un idiota._  
_Sta succedendo che mi sono innamorato di te._  
_Sta succedendo che sei sposato._

«E’ per caso colpa mia?»  
Le sue parole ti spiazzano. No, no, no, non puoi lasciargli credere che ti abbia fatto qualcosa. Non sarebbe giusto, non ha nessuna colpa e tu lo sai bene.  
Scuoti piano il capo, Armie sospira. E’ forse sollievo quello che senti?  
Non puoi più andare avanti così, a questo punto tanto vale farla finita subito.  
Sai che è una mossa stupida, lo sai fin dal momento in cui afferri il suo polso, gli prendi la mano e la appoggi sul tuo inguine.  
«Ecco cosa sta succedendo.»  
Hai ancora gli occhi serrati e tremi appena.

«Timmy, per favore, guardami.»  
Quando finalmente trovi il coraggio di sollevare le palpebre, la sua mano è ancora dove l’hai lasciata, ma il suo viso è a pochi centimetri dal tuo. Il guizzo che per un attimo attraversa i suoi bellissimi occhi ti fa sperare che forse…no, non è possibile, ti stai sbagliando.  
«So come ti senti.»

_Oh no, non credo proprio._

«Vuoi sapere perché? Perché provo esattamente la stessa cosa.»  
Non hai il tempo di formulare un pensiero coerente che le sue labbra sono sulle tue ed è tutto così naturale, così giusto che sembra che siano state create apposta per adattarsi alle tue. Oliver ha baciato Elio un’infinità di volte, ma questa è la prima in cui è Armie a baciare il vero te. La sua lingua accarezza le tue labbra e tu le schiudi leggermente per dargli l’accesso. Nonostante sia carico di bisogno è un bacio dolce, umido, è un bacio perfetto. E’ tutto quello che avevi sognato dalla fine delle riprese. Le sue mani sono affondate tra i tuoi capelli e i tuoi pugni sono stretti sul cotone della sua camicia. Quando vi separate per riprendere fiato ti senti confuso, l’espressione di Armie è indecifrabile e il doloroso dubbio di avere distrutto la vostra amicizia si è insinuato nella tua mente. Gli occhi ti pizzicano per le lacrime trattenute mentre Armie si stende sul letto accanto a te.

«Vieni qui.» Ti tira più vicino e ti stringe tra le braccia.  
«Ho rovinato tutto, mi dispiace.» Sussurri piano.  
La tua testa è abbandonata sul suo petto, Armie ha intrecciato le gambe alle tue.  
«No, non l’hai fatto.» Ti risponde accarezzandoti i capelli «E’ solo complicato, ma ne verremo a capo, tu e io.»

**Author's Note:**

> E' la mia prima storia in questo fandom ed è tanto che non scrivo fanfiction, ma vedendo le foto di Timmy e di Armie e le loro interviste in giro per il web non sono proprio riuscita a trattenermi dallo scrivere una cosina piccola piccola su di loro...  
> Grazie mille a Paola per le chiacchiere, per il sostegno e per avermi suggerito il titolo per questa fanfiction.


End file.
